campaignworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cormyr
Cormyr. To some it represents the ultimate in leadership, trade and defence. Its strong and numerous militiamen, including the exalted Purple Dragon Knights, allow some to feel safe. Others, however, may feel oppressed under their strict laws, complicated judicial system and endless bureaucracy. Cormyr is all about chivalry, blood and honor. Rulers Current King: Azoun V (9 year old successor after Azoun IV died suddenly in The Goblin War) Current Regent: The King is too young to rule, so his mother, Alusair Obarskyr rules in his stead as Regent of Cormyr. She is known as The Steel Regent. Current Royal Mage: Caladnei The Goblin War Cormyr is experiencing the fallout of The Goblin War: political instability in the form of new and badly-integrated ethnic groups and unclear political borders. Cormyr opted to integrate the scattered army of Nalavarauthatoryl after realising the expediture with respect to results was far too low to invest in clearing them out of the countryside. Regional Politics Cormyr is an independent nation in Interior Faerûn. It was historically one of the most prosperous countries of Faerûn. As of 1372 DR, the country is under threat from all sides and struggling to holding onto order. Nobles bicker over land rights, Sembian merchants and a Cult of the Dragon cell are trying to gain a trading foothold, and there is a Zhentarim presence. The city of Shade and the ruins of Myth Drannor both pose a threat. The country is feeling the effects of the recent Goblin War and the death of King Azoun IV. Bandits inhabit the roads and remnants of orc and goblin armies inhabit the forests. Fast facts * The largest of only two true kingdoms in the Heartlands, sometimes called the Forest Kingdom. Few non-humans - the few that might be encountered are half-elves or, in the mountains, dwarves. * The beloved King Azoun Obarskyr IV rules fairly and evenly, and there are many noble families. Purple is the color of royalty, and the Purple Dragon is the crest of the King. * The standing army is known as the Purple Dragons, and the Purple Dragon is the king's banner. * The King's advisor is Vangerdahast the Royal Magician, who leads the Council of Mages (aka the War Wizards) as an adjunct to the army and whom many believe to be the real power behind the throne * Armed groups without a royal charter are illegal, and unregistered practitioners of magic are hunted down by the Council of Mages. * Cats are seen as messengers from the gods, and trapping or harming one is blasphemy. * Sembia is a rival nation, especially for trade * Cormyr mints its own coins, which are used throughout the Heartlands. National traits: * We are the most - perhaps the only - civilized people in the world. * Noblesse obligé. * Gods save the King! Class archetypes: * Bard * Cleric - Crusader, Missionary, Monk, Pilgrim * Fighter - Knight, Paladin * Ranger * Rogue * Sorceror - War Wizard, Outlaw Wizard * Wizard - War Wizard, Outlaw Wizard Regional feats: * Discipline * Education - Without the education of the nobility, there would be no civilization. * Foe Hunter - goblinoids * Saddleback - Of course, Cormyr boasts the finest knights in the world. Available prestige classes for this background: * Mage-Killer (War Wizard status only; MoF pg.32) * Purple Dragon Knight (FRC pg.49) * War Wizard (MoF pg.40) History and culture Cormyr is the only true kingdom in the Heartlands, walled in to the north and west by the Storm Horns, by the Thunder Peaks to the east, and by the waters of the Dragonmere to the south. Sometimes called the Forest Kingdom, the land is ruled by the Obarskyr royal family. The King rules by the fealty of landed nobles, numerous rich "merchant lords," and the Lords appointed to each town; his banner is the Purple Dragon, and the standing army is known as the Purple Dragons. Magic is heavily regulated by the King's advisor, the Royal Mage, and the army is supported by the widely feared Council of Mages (popularly known as the War Wizards) under his control. The capital is Suzail, which lies on the coast. The High Road that runs from the kingdom's second largest city, Arabel, to Iraebor and the Sword Coast is the only passage west that lies north of the Dragon Coast; the country is much like late medieval Romantic France, with hospitable peasants and flambuoyant nobles with a taste for good wines. Cormyreans speak Chondathan with a precise and rather melodious accent. The Dragonmere Cormyr has suffered from a number of uprisings and raids, but has been officially at peace since King Rhigaerd overthrew the Border Raiders long ago; still, anyone who goes armed must tie their weapons to their sheaths with a peaceknot, and no armed warriors not in service to the King may gather in groups of more than five, except in public markets, inns and taverns. "Lawless freeswords" can't operate within the borders unless they are under contract to one authorized to hire them (nobility or chartered merchants) or they possess a royal charter, customarily granted only to wealthy adventuring companies. In addition, all mages must by law report their names, sigils and whereabouts to the Royal Magician in Suzail, and must give their names whenever challenged by the King's soldiers or officers of the Court, on pain of destruction by the Royal Magician or the Council of Mages. Adventurers are a curiosity - the idea that people would risk their lives needlessly for gold or glory strikes natives as odd, a throwback to a darker age. Cormyreans are generally happy with their lot and loyal to the throne. About two dozen major noble families can claim some blood relation to the throne, though it's rumored that the King's indiscretions (and his forefathers' before him) qualify a far larger group than that. Cormyreans are law-abiding, friendly and open, and see themselves as cultured, peaceful and refined, destined to bring order to the sprawling, disorganized world outside. They are often perceived by foreigners as elitist, out of touch with current events, and overbearingly bossy. Cormyr mints its own coins, which are used almost exclusively within the borders of the country, though outside their value drops quickly the farther one gets from the country. Carriages are much in use, and the finest, most modern in the world are Cormyrean, nobles being willing and able to pay for a smoother ride. Cormyr is also home to a number of lapdogs and fine hunting hounds, as well as the Fell pony, a docile, long-maned and -tailed beast. Cormyr is notable for its colorful royal family as well as a number of others: King Azoun IV, son of a famous hero and rumored to be a rover; Princess Alusair, who rides with the Purple Dragons to protect the realm and gets into plenty of trouble; The Royal Magician Vangerdahast, a fat man who most think is the real power behind the throne. Nonhumans are rare (there are no gnomes at all), but those few there are are mainly half-elves and halflings. Cormyr at Sea The Cormyrean Freesails are a group of privateers operating around the Pirate Isles on the Sea of Fallen Stars, representing the nation of Cormyr. They defend Cormyr against sahuagin attacks publicly but secretly also attack merchant ships that don't bear the Cormyrian trade flags. =Common Knowledge= * The king is dead! And his ten year old son is now the monarch. Azoun VI, the head of state in a nappy, has most of his rulership decisions made for him by his mother, A. Obarskyr. She is the de facto ruler until Azoun comes of age, in four years. * Gold coins in Cormyr are known colloquially as "lions" or "golden lions", it is supposed that this originates from the value of a strange plains beast that dwells on The Shaar. Though purchasing a lion today would cost significantly more.